Whirlpool's Heiress
by XDarkRider
Summary: Uzumaki Natsumi, the container of the Kyuubi and a Kunoichi of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, Akatsuki member and loving brother. Watch as these two siblings lives cross after Natsumi's fate has been chosen as the new Leader of the Whirlpool Kingdom. NaruHina
1. Family

Hi there people this is my second Naruto fiction, so i hope you enjoy this, and tell me what you think, no really tell me

I made an attempt to make this as unique as possible, so if it does sound kind of familiar, i have failed miserably T-T

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto

* * *

It was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack, currently Konoha was in a state of panic, many shinobi were getting the civilians to safety, while others were at the front lines making many attempts to push the Kyuubi back. They threw all of their most powerful jutsu's at the demon but all their attempts were futile, the demon created a trail of destruction as it seemed to search for something, a person maybe.

Hospital…

Uzumaki Kushina held her new born child in her arms, she felt incredibly weak, she looked over to her right and smiled at the ten year old boy next to her,

"look Naruto-kun, this is your baby sister" she said in a soothing tone, Naruto smiled,

"what's her name?" he asked, Kushina smiled,

"Natsumi" she answered, she looked straight at the sleeping child, then turned to her son, "now Naruto-kun I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say" Naruto nodded his head, "I don't have much time now, but I want you to look after your sister alright, she's going to carry a large burden soon, the villagers might not like her one bit, but I want you to promise me this, ok?" Naruto nodded his head, "I want you to always protect your sister at all costs, and if you ever get the chance, I want you to seek out an organization called Akatsuki, they will guide you and always protect you"

"but aren't you going to stay with us?" he asked, Kushina shook her head,

"I'm dying Naruto-kun, I'm afraid neither me nor your father will be with you" now Naruto had tears in his eyes, suddenly the door opened and stepped in Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage,

"dad!" Naruto called out clearly surprised that his father would be here of all places,

"Naruto" he whispered he took a good look at his son, after all this would be last time he would be seeing him again, he was proud of him, making genin at the age of seven and making chunin at the age of nine, he probably even surpassed him, he then looked at Kushina, who smiled weakly at him, "I need to take Natsumi-chan now" he whispered but just loud enough for both of them to hear, Kushina nodded sadly and took one more look a her sleeping daughter before giving her to Minato. Minato held her in his arms and disappeared out of the room in a trail of leaves. Naruto stared in shock and realized what was going to happen to his baby sister, he looked at his mother who was beginning to feel very weak, her eyes barely open,

"is dad really planning on sealing the Kyuubi into Natsumi-chan?" he asked, as he stared down at the floor, he walked over towards his mother and gave her a tight hug, who hugged him back,

"I'm sorry for putting such a big responsibility on you Naruto-kun, I truly am sorry" she whispered, Naruto shook his head,

"it's alright mom, I'll do my best, I'll protect Natsumi-chan, I will always look out for her" he replied, Kushina smiled

"I know you will" she said, before her arms fell limp and her eyes closed, Naruto's eyes widened,

"MOM!" he screamed, the doctors and nurses stormed in, every thing seemed to move in slow motion for Naruto, he was pushed outside by the nurse, but he struggled in her grasp as he took glances at his mother who lied in her hospital bed motionless, a small smile was placed on her lips.

Naruto walked outside of her mothers room and came face to face with his teammates, Hinata stood straight up and walked towards him, Itachi close behind,

"how is sensei?" she asked, Naruto remained silent as tears poured out of his eyes, realizing what happened Hinata's eyes widened, tears formed in her eyes she walked towards Naruto and gave him a tight hug, who hugged back crying in each others arms, Itachi remained motionless, his heart ached, his eyes widened in shock, he clenched his fist attempting to hold back his tears but failed.

Minato stood on top of Gamabunta, he held his daughter in his arms,

"are you sure about this" the Toad asked, Minato nodded his head,

"yeah, I'm sure" he looked at the Kyuubi in front of him, the demon rampaged through Konoha, his head looked left and right,

"sorry Natsumi-chan," he said to the baby girl who was awake, she had deep green eyes just like her mothers, she giggled playfully, he eyed her sadly, taking one last look at his daughter he directed his attention to the demon in front of him.

* * *

Naruto sat on the hospital bench, his eyes focused on the floor, he thought of the first day he became genin.

Flashback…

Kushina leaned against the railing of the academies roof she glanced at her team,

"now why don't we introduce ourselves" she said and gave them all a grin,

"um sensei why don't you go first" Hinata asked quietly, as she hid herself in that coat of hers,

"sure, my names, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, I like… my dislikes…my hobbies… and dreams of the future haven't thought of it much" she said, everyone sweat dropped at her introduction,

"oh come on mom, that's the lamest introduction ever" Naruto exclaimed,

"that's Kushina-sensei to you now Naruto-kun, and since your so cheerful right now why don't you go next" she said, Naruto grumbled,

"my names Namikaze Naruto, I like hanging out with family and friends, eating ramen and training, my dislikes are arrogant people, my hobbies include trying out different kinds of ramen and inventing different types of pranks, and my dream is to surpass my dad and become Hokage" he exclaimed while grinning, Kushina smiled, and pointed at Hinata,

"and you?" Hinata jumped as all attention was directed at her, she pushed her fingers together nervously,

"um, my names Hyuuga Hinata, my likes are being around friends, and flowers, my dislikes are people who judge people without knowing them, my hobby is gardening, my dream is to become a great clan head and bring the main, and branch family together" Kushina nodded at her introduction and pointed at the last remaining member,

"your turn"

"my name is Uchiha Itachi, my likes include being around friends and eating pocky, my dislikes well I don't have much, my hobbies include trying out different kinds pocky, and my dream, haven't thought of it"

"well your all very interesting people, and I like that, meet me at training field eight tomorrow at eight in the morning, dismissed"…

Flashback end…

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, he thought back to the day he and his team finally made chunin after months of none-stop training.

Flashback…

Naruto sat happily with his team, they all wore their new chunin vests, they all have changed dramatically over the past two years. Hinata who was now more confident with her feelings; she became the villages best taijutsu master, she was currently at the same level as her father in the mastery of the juken if not more powerful, she was the teams taijutsu specialist able to master four different styles of taijutsu. Itachi awakening his sharingan at an early age became one of the villages best ninjutsu and genjutsu experts, he was the teams jutsu specialist, though his personality didn't change much; if not even more carefree. Naruto became calmer over time, he was actually pretty smart for his age, he was the villages top kenjutsu users as he was the teams best weapons user though he uses his katana as his main weapon, he talent is the ability to perfectly use any sort of weapon just through instinct.

They all sat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, eating their ramen happily, when suddenly they felt a large amount of killer intent behind them, they slowly turned around and came face to face with an angry Kushina,

"why are you here?" she asked, "you were meant to meet me at the training grounds at twelve today"

"um sorry sensei, you see we got so caught up with being chunin we forgot" Naruto said, Kushina sighed,

"alright I'll forgive you this time, I was only going to congratulate you guys anyways" she mumbled before sitting down next to her team, just then a very young girl walked by with glasses of water on a tray, she placed a glass for each of them but when she got to Itachi she blushed a light shade of red,

"um here's your water Itachi-kun" she said nervously, Itachi blinked and swallowed his mouthful,

"thanks Ayame-chan" he thanked, Ayame just blushed a deeper shade of red before walking off, Naruto smirked, and elbowed Itachi in the gut,

"she likes you, you know" he said,

"really?" he pondered "nah she's just being nice and all" he said clueless, everyone excluding Itachi sweat dropped…

Flashback end…

Tears poured out of Naruto's eyes, suddenly Sarutobi walked in with a baby in his arms,

"Naruto-kun" he whispered, Naruto stood up and wiped the tears away,

"can I hold my sister" he asked, Sarutobi nodded and handed Natsumi who was sleeping; into Naruto's arms, he took a good look at her and gave her a sad smile,

"she looks a lot like mom" he said,

"that she does" he sighed "come we are holding an emergency council meeting, and right now you're the new head of the Namikaze clan" Naruto nodded in understanding he slowly followed Sarutobi towards the council chambers.

As they walked through the doors Naruto noticed that the rest of the council were already present, they were waiting for them, Naruto sat in the Namikaze clan's seat with Natsumi in his arms, he looked around nervously,

"now I gather you all now to discuss of the recent events of the Kyuubi"

"before we begin, I would like to know what has happened to our Yondaime Hokage" Hiashi said, the rest of the council nodded in agreement,

"Our Hokage has passed away after sealing the Kyuubi" he explained,

"sealed the Kyuubi?" one of the civilian members of the council asked,

"that is what I have gathered you all here to discuss" he looked at Naruto, "if you may Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded,

"my father sealed the Kyuubi into my baby sister" Naruto announced, the council gasped in shock, their was silence,

"kill the demon!" a civilian member of the council demanded others nodding their heads in agreement, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger,

"you will not harm my sister!" he shouted,

"that _thing _is not your sister, Namikaze-san, it is the demon in disguise" the same member shouted, while others muttered in agreement,

"you don't know a thing about seals, what gives you the right to talk about…"

"Naruto calm down" Shikaku said but not before mumbling a 'troublesome' under his breath, Sarutobi nodded in agreement,

"despite his outburst, I would have to agree with him, Minato's seal was very advance and complicated, but I assure you that the Kyuubi will hold"

"why not make the girl into a weapon, she would make a great asset for the village" Danzou suggested,

"touch her with your filthy hands and I'll kill you myself" Naruto threatened,

"I still say we kill the demon" one of the council members said completely ignoring Sarutobi's assurance of the seal,

"I agree with them, if we let her live, just think of what would happen when the Kyuubi breaks out, the seal _will _weaken over time" Fugaku said, Naruto stood up he glared at every one in the room,

"my sister will be under _my _care, if she were to come into any harm, I wont hesitate to kill anyone of you" he walked out of the council chamber with the sleeping Natsumi. Sarutobi sighed in frustration,

"well were, going to need a new Hokage" he said,

"I propose you return to being the Hokage" Inoichi says,

"I agree" Hiashi responded "with all the problems we are facing now, it would cause to much commotion" others nodded in agreement, Sarutobi only sighed in frustration.

* * *

Naruto walked into the Namikaze manor, he really wanted to release his anger on something, but he held back for the sake of not wanting to wake Natsumi. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his left; it was the room his parents prepared for his baby sister, the walls were painted pink, there was all sorts of baby stuff scattered around, from small plush toys to baby cloths. Naruto walked over to the small crib and placed Natsumi inside; he watched her sleep with a sad smile. He heard a knock at the door, Naruto stood up and fingered a kunai, he walked down the stairs and towards the door, he opened it and drew out the kunai, he grumbled in frustration and placed the kunai back into his pouch,

"what are you doing here?" he said opening the door wider, he motioned his teammates to enter his home, Hinata and Itachi complied and stepped into the manor,

"I'm sorry for what my father decided" Itachi said he lowered his head in shame,

"no it wasn't your fault, it was your fathers decision and his alone" Naruto said, Itachi looked up at his teammate and nodded sadly, Hinata looked between her teammates and smiled sadly, despite all the conflict between the Uchiha's and Naruto, he was still willing to except Itachi as who he is, that's probably what makes her love him so much, she looked at Naruto,

"can we see Natsumi-chan?" Hinata asked, Naruto nodded and led them to his little sisters room. As they entered Itachi and Hinata took a good look at the room, to Hinata it looked really cute, to Itachi it reminded him of strawberry flavored pocky, they looked into the crib, Hinata smiled warmly,

"she looks so much like sensei" she said, Itachi nodded in agreement, they watched the baby girl sleep soundlessly, her six whisker marks were cute on her, to Hinata that is,

"so, are you planning on taking care of her by yourself?" Itachi asked, Naruto nodded,

"I promised mom that I will always protect her, and that's what I plan on doing", Itachi looked at him, he chuckled,

"I guess I'll help you out from time to time, after all we are a team" he said,

"that's right were a team and I'll also help out when ever I can" Hinata said, Naruto looked between his teammates, he smiled,

"thanks".

* * *

So tell me what you think, after all this is my second attempt so dont kill me if it sucks, but remember review!


	2. Newborn Enemy

Hey sorry for the late update, I was....busy. Nayways enjoy!

* * *

6 years later…

Six year old Natsumi sat at Ichiraku's as she happily ate her bowl of ramen, suddenly choked on a mouth full, she swallowed heavily as she grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down, a hand patted her on the back,

"jeez, you need to slow down, its bad for your health" a sixteen year old Naruto said, Natsumi just grinned, and continued to eat, Naruto sighed in defeat, and went back to eating his own ramen. Uzumaki Naruto, removed his name as a Namikaze to protect both him and his sister from his fathers enemies, a highly respected jounin and a feared shinobi; having mastered the arts of all types of weapons there could be. Around Konoha he is known as the Six Styled Grim Reaper, meaning the mastery of the six specially made weapons he constructed himself, each one unique in its own way; having there own special style, he was stated to being able to defeat ten jounins at the same time with weapons alone, and leaving the battle field without a single scratch on him, but what really makes him so powerful is his ability to switch from weapon to weapon in a flash and gaining the advantage within seconds depending on what weapon is in his hands. Naruto even has the ability to point out the weak points of any type of weapon and destroy them with ease.

"hey Nii-chan" a voice called out, Naruto looked at his sister,

"what are we going to be doing today?" she asked,

"well what do you want to do today?" he asked, the little girl pondered for a while, then a she smiled,

"lets go to the park today" she said, Naruto nodded, she placed her chopsticks down and gulped down her cup of water, Naruto placed the money on the counter,

"thanks for the food Teuchi-san" he said,

"come again" the old man responded, Naruto chuckled,

"knowing her" he ruffled Natsumi's golden blonde hair "she'd want to come back for dinner" Natsumi just pouted, as they left the ramen stand,

"that's because ramen is the best food in the world" she said,

"I disagree" a voice said from behind them, they turned around, Natsumi smiled brightly at who it was,

"pocky is the best food in the world" he said,

"Itachi nii-san!" she called out, Itachi smiled,

"been a while Natsumi-chan" Natsumi tilted her head in confusion

"but I saw you yesterday"

"well, it felt like a week to me" Itachi said, Naruto laughed,

"so what brings you here Itachi" he asked, Itachi shrugged,

"just running a few errands for my mother, you?"

"well the brat, wants to go to the park so that's where were headed"

"hey I'm not a brat!" both jounins laughed,

"sure you aren't Natsumi-chan" Naruto said,

"well I'd better get going, have fun at the park I might even bring Sasuke along later" Itachi said walking away,

"bye Itachi nii-san" Natsumi called, Naruto smiled as he watched his teammate walk away. Uchiha Itachi considered as a genius of the Uchiha clan, a well respected jounin of konoha and a feared shinobi, known as the Silent Copy Weasel, having copied over a thousand jutsu's in silents, without the enemy even knowing he has done so. He is able to secretly cast a powerful genjutsu over his enemies without them even knowing they were in one, and able to combine two completely different types of jutsu's together to create an even more powerful jutsu, this not only surprises the enemy but what makes Itachi so unique, the ability to calculate the after effects of each jutsu he combines and uses it to his advantage, it is stated as a fact that only Hatake Kakashi ever stood a chance against him in a jutsu battles, but that is besides the point, when it comes to jutsu's he truly is a terrifying shinobi.

Naruto and Natsumi walked across the streets of Konoha, unknown to Natsumi but as she walked happily along the streets she earned several glares from the civilians, Naruto however, was fully aware; he just glared back at the civilians who jumped in fright and went back to what they were doing.

As Naruto and Natsumi entered the park they immediately noticed two people already resident there, Natsumi noticed a small girl the same age as her playing on the swings, where as Naruto noticed a girl the same age as him sitting on the bench watching the girl happily, they each went their separate ways Natsumi running over to the girl on the swings and Naruto walking towards the girl on the bench,

"hey Hanabi-chan!" Natsumi called out, the girl looked over towards her and smiled brightly, Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled warmly at him who smiled back,

"hi Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" she asked,

"the usual" he answered and sat next to her, "so how was your day so far?" Naruto asked, Hinata smiled,

"great I guess, Hanabi-chan decided she wanted to join the academy next year" she said, Naruto nodded; he too considered in getting Natsumi to join, but its her decision he didn't want to force her to join, he looked at Hinata who was carefully watching Hanabi and Natsumi play on the swings. Hyuuga Hinata is known as the master of the juken in the Hyuuga clan, a well respected jounin and a feared shinobi just like the rest of her teammates, known as the Demon fighter of the Leaf, having being able to completely master over ten different styles of taijutsu though hardly ever uses the majority of them anyways, it is stated as a fact that she single handily defeated six jounins at the same time with only taijutsu alone, her ability to change from style to style when needed always surprises her enemies, they say that the only few people who ever stood a chance against her in taijutsu was Might Gai, but even he had a hard time even laying a scratch on her, truly when it comes to taijutsu hardly anyone can stop her. Not only that but she was also possessed great potential in medical jutsu's, having trained under Tsunade; Hinata has become one of Konoha's most trusted medic nin, though she was not as good as Tsunade herself, she could level herself as being an equal with some of Konoha's top medics if not just slightly better.

The two friends happily watched their siblings play around on the swings, but what seemed like a minute turned out to be an hour, they both turned around and watched as Itachi drag an unwilling Sasuke to the park,

"come on now Sasuke, you cant always train, you need to socialize with other people more" they heard him say, Hinata giggled and Naruto laughed, finally getting Sasuke to actually try and socialize, to tell you the truth all he ever did was grumble and sat on the swings throwing pebbles into a tree, though Natsumi and Hanabi did make attempts to try and talk to him, he just ignored them. Itachi sighed in frustration as he sat down next to Naruto on the bench,

"having problems I see" Naruto said,

"yeah, father is really pressuring him, Sasuke wouldn't even stop to have a break from training" Itachi explained,

"that really is un-healthy for him, to tell you the truth my father was very similar to Hanabi but that stopped when I told him that it is un-healthy to do such things" Itachi rolled his eyes,

"well at least your father listens to you, did you know what my father said when I said that, 'if Sasuke is to fulfill my expectations then he is to train until he drops'" he said in a mocking voice, "jeez what kind of father does that to his own child"

"well I never even got Natsumi to train yet, in fact she doesn't even know what chakra is yet" Naruto said,

"to tell you the truth that is what it should be like, a child should have his or her freedom before they start their career as a ninja" Itachi said, "by the way are you going to allow Natsumi to join the academy next year?"

"dunno, its her decision, if she does I'll sign her up if she doesn't she doesn't have to" Itachi laughed,

"I guess that's what makes you such a great brother and guardian for Natsumi". The trio sat in silence as they watched their siblings play in the playground, well Natsumi and Hanabi did, Sasuke just sat their sulking even more while throwing pebbles at random places as hours past, Hinata noticed the dark clouds looming across the sky,

"it looks like its going to rain" she said, Naruto and Itachi noticed this too,

"yeah I'd better take Natsumi home" he stood up and walked over towards her,

"hey Natsumi-chan we better get going" Natsumi pouted,

"aw, couldn't we stay for a couple more hours?" she asked, Naruto shook his head,

"nope, besides its probably going to rain soon" he answered, Sasuke noticed the duo and immediately recognized the older blonde, he walked over towards them,

"hey aren't you Uzumaki Naruto" he asked, Naruto looked at him, and nodded,

"yeah why?"

"can you teach me?" he said,

"sorry kid I'm no teacher" he answered, Sasuke's face turned into a frown,

"why not?"

"well you see, the last time I tried to teach someone, he lost two limbs, you sure you want to end up like him" Naruto answered, Sasuke's face turned white, and quickly shook his head,

"thought so" he suddenly felt the rain beginning to fall, his two teammates made their way towards him, Hinata took Hanabi's hand and the two walked away but not before saying goodbye to their friends, Itachi patted Sasuke on the shoulder and signaled him to leave, he only nodded sadly, a) because he lost his chance in being trained by a powerful shinobi and b) he wasn't able to continue asking him to help train him, despite knowing the consiquences. Itachi waved at both Naruto and Natsumi who both waved back, soon the two blondes walked back to their little apartment, Naruto decided to move out of their old home since it was just too big for just the two of them, and besides Naruto kind of liked living in an apartment; it was small, easy to move around and most of all easy to clean. Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets, searching for what to cook for dinner while Natsumi went to get washed up.

As Naruto started up the stove, his mind wondered to what her mother said him all those years ago, 'seek out an organization called Akatsuki, they will guide you and always protect you' what did she mean, he never heard of an organization call Akatsuki, just what did she mean,

"hey nii-chan, what's for dinner tonight?" he heard Natsumi ask, he turned his head towards her, and noticed how her hair was still wet, she was dressed in her nightwear,

"I'll give you a hint, there's a chance its not ramen" Natsumi pouted, Naruto smiled,

"why isn't it ramen, you do know it is the food of the gods" she said,

"despite the fact that I would have agreed with you if I were younger, but now I'd have to disagree with you"

"oh, come on nii-chan",

"now, now Natsumi you know you cant eat ramen all your life can you" Naruto turned around with two bowls in his hand, "but I guess today can be an exception" he placed two bowls of ramen onto the table, Natsumi jumped in happiness she sat down and began eating, Naruto chuckled,

"you need to eat slower, you know what happened last time you ate this fast" he said, Natsumi swallowed her mouthful, and frowned,

"well that time it was all your fault" she said pointing an accusing finger at him,

"now you cant always blame me now can you"

"fine, I guess your right" she said before continuing to eat.

Soon late after night fell upon Konoha, heavy rain began to fall, the clouds shifted passed each other, as the sound of thunder roared across the sky. Natsumi jumped up from her slumber as she heard the sounds she trembled in fear, she jumped out of her bed and ran into his brothers room who was still fast asleep, she crept into his room and crawled under his covers, Naruto woke from the sudden movements he turned on the lamp next to him and looked down to see Natsumi curled up in a ball, her small toy fox tucked into her arms, he looked out his window and noticed it was raining heavily outside, he also noted the flashes of lighting,

"so your still afraid of lighting?" he asked, Natsumi just nodded her head, Naruto chuckled, he patted the pillow next to him Natsumi quickly crawled up and placed her head onto the pillow she pulled the covers to her chin,

"can you tell me a story?" Naruto raised a brow,

"aren't you a little to old for bed time stories?" Natsumi shook her head, he sighed in defeat, "ok which story do you want to hear?"

"the one about the heroine and her evil brother" she answered quickly,

"that one again, you've heard it one too many times"

"its my favorite and because it's a story you made up"

"fine, fine" Naruto cleared his throat, "once upon a time, there were two siblings an elder brother and his younger sister. The two lived together in a small village full of fearsome worriers, they felt safe in the village because everyone in this village protected one another whether they were worriers or not; they called this small village Kogure. But one day an evil king came and took over the lands, his rein of terror frightened many of the larger villagers, but one village remained as they were"

"it was Kogure!" Natsumi announced, Naruto nodded his head,

"that's right, Kogure was neither afraid nor frightened, they remained and fought back, until one day the evil king invaded this small village, every one ran to safety, except the village worriers, they remained and fought, till their very last breath, and on that fateful day the siblings were separated, the younger sister never met her brother again, rumors say he died along with the worriers some say he just vanished, but the younger sister knew better, she knew her brother wouldn't die that easily, she knew her brother, she knew him that well. So she embarked in a journey to search for him, on her journey she picked up many skills, such as sword fighting, setting up traps and hunting; yes you could say she became a true fighter, everywhere she went she would help others in need, protect those against the evil king, she was therefore named as the Heroine of Kogure"

"nii-chan you forgot the part about her brother" Natsumi wined,

"I'm getting to that, anyways, one day the news of the evil king being killed spread throughout the lands, our young Heroine too heard of this news and was all too eager to hear who could have defeated the king, she traveled to where they would crown the new king, and to our heroines shock the new king is her very own brother. Knowing that her brother would bring peace the land she let it go, but she was wrong, instead of peace he brought chaos to the land, it broke our Heroines heart; but she knew she had to do it, she confronted her brother head on, she questioned his motives but what ever reason she gave him, the answer she ever received was he never cared for the world, this angered her and with that the two siblings fought, it was an intense battle neither one backed down, it was a battle not to be reckoned with, but as it went on out heroine gained the upper hand and with her last strike she plunged her sword through her brothers heart, as he fell, our heroine shed tears, she asked him why he didn't defend himself against that blow, the answer she received surprised her, he told her in order to bring peace to the land there must be symbol of hatred, he was that symbol he directed every ones hatred towards himself, he planned it all out, he planned it for her to kill him, to turn her into one the greatest heroines the world could have ever seen, the one who rid the evil king from the world, by now our heroine cried out her heart she just couldn't understand why it had to be her, she asked him over and over again, his answer 'because I love you'" as Naruto finished his story he looked over at Natsumi who had tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away,

"that was just so sad" she said,

"yeah" he looked down at her "and you better be getting sleep"

"but I'm not sleepy" she wined, she yawned,

"but your body is telling you different, now come on sleep we have a another big day in the morning" Natsumi nodded weakly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep straight away, Naruto smiled and looked out the window, it was still raining, but the lighting and thunder stopped, he turned off the lamp and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

When the sun rose Naruto was already up and cooking breakfast, as the smell reached Natsumi she immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen,

"good morning nii-chan" she shouted, Naruto chuckled

"good morning to you too, go get washed up and breakfast will be served soon" Natsumi nodded and hurried into the bathroom, and got cleaned up. Soon after she walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to her brother who was reading the morning paper,

"nii-chan" Naruto turned to her, "I-I want to be a ninja" she announced

"you sure, it takes a lot of training and skill you know" he said, Natsumi nodded, her eyes blazed in determination

"I guess it isn't too late to sign you up for the academy, are you sure though?"

"of course I'm going to become the greatest ninja the world has ever seen; just like you nii-chan" she gave him a toothy grin,

"I guess it can't be helped I'll sign you up today, by the way your going to be staying with the Hyuuga's today while I go on a mission"

"okay, but how long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back in a few days, don't worry Hinata-chan and Itachi will be joining me"

"oh okay then" Natsumi said slightly disappointed,

"heh, and when I get back I'll treat you to as many bowls of ramen you want"

"as many as I want, you better keep your word nii-san"

"of course not; we Uzumaki's never go back on our word" he said with a grin, "now finish your breakfast and we'll make a quick stop at the academy then to the Hyuuga's" Natsumi nodded and continued to eat.

The Uzumaki siblings walked towards the academy, well Naruto walked; Natsumi sat on top of his shoulders, he walked towards the counter and saw Iruka going through some papers,

"yo Iruka!" he shouted, the chuunin looked up and smiled at the siblings,

"hello to you too Naruto and Natsumi-chan, what can I do for you today?"

"well Natsumi-chan here wants to be shinobi of Konoha, so I'm here to sign her up, it isn't too late is it?"

"of course not, now if you come with me Naruto you'll need to sign some papers" Iruka said standing up, Naruto nodded and placed Natsumi down and followed the chuunin but before giving his little sister a wink, everyone who knew Naruto; knew that it meant everything is going smoothly or everything is going according to plan. Natsumi smiled and sat herself onto a chair, she swung her short legs in the air as she observed her surroundings, after what seemed like hours; in truth it was only a couple of minutes, Natsumi jumped out of her chair and went exploring, she walked through the corridors observing her surroundings in interest; she turned a corner and bumped into something well more like someone,

"ow" she stood up, "sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologized,

"nah, its alright" the other person said as he stood up, Natsumi had a good look at him and smiled brightly,

"Neji, how nice to see you here" the said boy took a good look at who was talking and scowled,

"well its not nice to meet you" he grumbled

"oh don't be so mean, I know you miss me a lot" she sad ever so sweetly, maybe too sweetly, Neji's eye twitched in annoyance

"why are you here?"

"I'm joining the academy" Neji's eyes widened in shock,

"no, you cant have, this must be a dream, yeah its just a very bad dream" he practically turned around and ran away from her, Natsumi tilted her head in confusion

"what a weird guy" she mumbled to herself.

........................................................................

Naruto and Natsumi walked away from the academy and towards the Hyuuga compound,

"I cant wait to start learning all these cool things shinobi do, like clones and how to throw a… what is that star looking thing called again nii-san?"

"a shuriken" he chuckled, but inside he was laughing his head off, 'oh boy, sorry to disappoint you Natsumi-chan but the first year of the academy is just the basic history stuff' he thought while snickering,

"yeah learn how to throw a shuriken and also learn how to use one of those kunai things"

"well you sure are devoted, I guess that's a good thing"

"of course if I'm not determined how can I become a great shinobi like nii-chan"

"right, but being a shinobi of the leaf isn't all about skills and strength, its about protecting Konoha and the people in it. Protecting your people and willing to sacrifice your own life for them, and to tell you the truth only then will you gain true strength" Natsumi looked confused,

"I don't get it"

"you'll understand one of these days"

......................................................................

Hinata was currently packing for the upcoming mission, it was an A-ranked mission to escort a caravan full of supplies too Suna; apparently if the mission was successful then the ties between Konoha and Suna will strengthen,

"what an annoying mission" she was never a fan of politics, in fact she hated them,

"hey nee-san when will you be back from your mission?" she heard Hanabi ask,

"in a couple of days, why?"

"oh nothing"

"by the way, Natsumi-chan will be staying here at the compound while Naruto and I are on away on the mission"

"really?"

"yes, so behave yourself"

"aw come on nee-san, I never even got the chance to plan out our attack on Neji-baka" Hinata sighed,

"if these pranks go on, I wouldn't be surprised if Neji went on rant talking about destiny and fate"

"meh, like that's going to happen"

"doesn't matter just don't cause too much trouble alright"

"fine, at least when I become a kunoichi I can do something that isn't boring, and then I can become strong just like you nee-san

"Hanabi, being a kunoichi isn't all about how good you are, it's about protecting others and protecting your village. Being a kunoichi is a dangerous job; you must be willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of others, its true that if you work hard you will become strong but only when you are willing to protect someone close to you will you gain true strength" she turned to Hanabi who looked kind of confused,

"you'll understand one of these days" just then a branch member walked over to them,

"Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama, Naruto-san and Natsumi-san have arrived, they await your arrival" he said,

"I understand" Hinata stood up and slung her bag over her shoulders, "and stop it with the sama stuff, it makes me feel old, just Hinata is fine" she told him,

"I understand Hinata-sa… I mean Hinata" he said with a bow, Hinata smiled at him and walked past him and towards the front door, with Hanabi closely behind her,

"by the way nee-san why don't you like people calling you sama?" she asked her older sister,

"lets just say it makes me feel old, and besides I don't think of myself anymore superior than others"

"but you're the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, you are in a way superior than others"

"sometimes believing yourself to be the same as others allows you to understand others better, or better yet lead you to making far more appropriate decisions in your life, sometimes these decisions can save your life or even others lives"

"I still don't get you nee-san"

"like I said you'll understand one of these days", the two siblings met Naruto and Natsumi already waiting for them, well Naruto was waiting, Natsumi was annoying the guards, who looked ready to explode in anger,

"Naruto-kun" Hinata called out,

"hey Hinata-chan, you ready?"

"yep, were meeting Itachi-kun and the others at the gate right?"

"yeah, I still don't see why we need two more teams to come with us"

"I'm pretty sure Hokage-sama just wants to make sure the mission goes smoothly"

"probably, so anyways we better get going" Naruto said before turning to Natsumi, "now I want you to behave yourself, that means no pranks, well at least don't accidentally blow up one of the rooms"

"aw, you ruin all the fun" Natsumi mumbled,

"well we better get going" Hinata said as she walked out the front door Naruto close behind, Hanabi turned to Natsumi

"so you wanna replace all the shampoo with pink hair dye?" she asked,

"do I!" Natsumi exclaimed, and the two girls rushed off.

..............................................................................

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the front gate of Konoha when they passed the local weapons store; well technically it's the only weapons store that sells decent weapons in Konoha,

"just a moment Hinata-chan, I need to pick something up" he said, Hinata nodded, and stood waiting for him outside the store. Naruto walked in and made his way towards the counter, there was nobody there,

"hey anyone there?" he shouted, silence he sighed, but just as he was a bout to leave a young girl with brown hair tied in two buns walked towards the counter,

"how can I help you?" she didn't really look at Naruto,

"hey TenTen-chan" TenTen looked up and smiled at the familiar face,

"Naruto-san, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my katana" he stated, TenTen nodded and quickly ran back into the shop, after a few minutes she came back out with a white hilted, blue scabbard katana, TenTen admired the weapon one more time before giving it to Naruto, she blushed at his smiling face, she had always thought of him as a role model,

"thanks, by the way aren't you meant to be at the academy at this time?" he asked,

"no, not today, dad is away so I need to look after the shop"

"oh I see, well see yah" Naruto said,

"bye, Naruto-san" she watched him leave through the door, she sighed heavily, she had always liked him but it was just a crush nothing more, she mumbled a few words under her breath before going back into the workshop.

Itachi was nibbling on a stick of pocky he was ignoring all the random comments made by the genin's who were also assigned to this mission, he mumbled a few curses when he spotted two familiar figures walking towards them,

"what took you so long" he asked,

"nothing just needed to pick something up on the way" Naruto answered, Hinata looked around,

"are those the two teams that will be coming with us?" she asked, Itachi nodded,

"yeah, but they are still rookies, I still don't know why Hokage-sama gave them an A-rank mission, I don't think they are ready" Itachi mumbled,

"hey what could go wrong, its just an escort mission, that happens to be able to strengthen the bonds between Suna and Konoha" Naruto said, he noticed that both of his teammates were staring at him, "right I'm going to shut up now"

"uh huh, remember what happened last time you said that" Itachi said,

"don't remind me, I almost died in that hot spring, damn Jiraiya and his perverted habits" Itachi snickered,

"anyways we better get going, we don't want to delay anymore time" Hinata said, the three walked towards the genin squads,

"alright, then shall we head out?" Naruto called out towards the genins, who nodded in agreement, and so they set out, little did they know that this mission would change their lives forever.

Hanabi and Natsumi strolled around the Hyuuga compound, to tell you the truth it was more like sneaking around,

"so who's our first target?" Natsumi asked, Hanabi snickered,

"why its Neji-baka of course" she exclaimed,

"really, when I saw him at the academy he didn't really look happy to see me"

"why were you at the academy" Natsumi chuckled proudly,

"I'm joining the academy next year" she proclaimed,

"really, that's great, maybe we can even be in the same class"

"yeah, but first things first, we have more important things to do" Natsumi exclaimed,

"of course" Hanabi's smile turned into an evil grin.

Later that night, all over the Hyuuga compound… the screams of horror echoed all over Konoha,  
"Hiashi-sama!" a branch member shouted as he burst into Hiashi's room only to see him sipping on a cup of tea, calmly may I add,

"yes, what is it" he asked calmly

"its Hanabi-sama, she replaced all of our shampoo with pink hair dye"

"I see" he responded,

"your not going to stop her?"

"I gave up after scolding her for the fiftieth time" Hiashi explained,

"but then aren't you worried about the pink dye?"

"no I keep my shampoo with me all the time" he showed the branch member a bottle of shampoo that was safely tucked into his sleeve, the branch member sweat dropped,

"you sure are prepared aren't you" he asked

"of course, having a prankster as a daughter does this to you" he replied before taking another sip of his tea.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Itachi one of the best in Konoha, now many people may see them as being all serious and always focusing on the mission; well lets say that's quite the opposite, they were quite laid back could care less for what others did or said to them, but when it came to important matters, then it was a different story, like right now for instance,

"Itachi you guys move on forward Hinata and I will go rescue the chuunins" Naruto ordered,

"right just bring them back in one piece please" Itachi responded, Naruto nodded and signaled Hinata to follow him, she nodded in confirmation and the two ran towards the chuunins who were currently being held captive by ten A-rank missing nin.

"What's the plan?" Hinata asked,

"simple, we make a distraction and either you or I will get the genin out" Naruto then pondered for a second,

"I'll be the distraction, you go in and bring the chuunin to safety" Hinata said

"understood" he responded, they landed on top of a branch and looked directly below them,

"what do you see Hinata?" he asked, she proceeded to do some hand signs 'Byakugan' eye veins began to show around her eyes, "it looks like their all held up together at the back of the cave"

"good, see if you can draw out as many of the missing nin out" Hinata nodded before jumping down to the ground, and before she knew it; she was surrounded by five of the shinobi,

"well, well what do we have here, a stray kunoichi who lost her way home" one of them mocked, the others laughed, Hinata just sighed before engaging them in battle, her movements were fast and swift she moved in and disabled every weak point in the shinobi's bodies with a blow off the side of her palm, she called this style the 'Rising Serpent' one of the harder taijutsu styles she knew, having the need to memorize the entire body structure and their weak points and attacking them as fast and swiftly as possible. Hinata sidestepped and avoided three shuriken's thrown at her only to have them stab into the shinobi's ally who made an attempt to attack her from behind she turned to the last remaining shinobi who tried to grab some more shuriken's only to receive a hard punch in the face sending him crashing into a tree, she looked around and noticed how every one was already defeated, she looked annoyed, truth be told she has hardly ever found a worthy opponent, the only few who could stand up to her in Taijutsu were her teammates, the Hokage, Kakashi and Gai, the rest gave her a good fight but it usually ended in a few moments time, it annoyed her really badly. When she ran into the cave she noticed how everyone was already taken out by Naruto who was untying the chuunins who were practically in tears they jumped up and hugged Naruto, Hinata smiled she admired a lot about him, his will to never give up, how he seems to protect everyone he holds dear too and most of all his love for his sister, he would always protect her from all the villagers and from all the harm, yes she is in fact in love with him, but deep inside she also loves how he acts as a shinobi; the way he is always silent, hides in the darkness and strikes his enemies before they even notice he is there, that is just how Naruto acts in the field, he kills his enemies before they even realize they are already dead. He looks at Hinata and smiles at her she smiles softly back, Naruto blushed slightly, he's always loved that smile of hers, in fact that's probably how he fell in love with her for the first time, his love for her soon began to develop as she became stronger and stronger, that's right he loves her, but he never confessed to her yet afraid that their friendship would be broken.

"Lets move out, we still have a mission to finish" he announced, the others nodded and they moved out to return to the caravan.

Back with Itachi he was well not having a such a good day currently, and right now was probably the worst the caravan was well lets say, it was destroyed. They were ambushed it turned out the captured chuunin was only a diversion, just to try and divert the stronger of the shinobi, yes Itachi was one of them but lets just say there wasn't just ten attackers, more like twenty enemy shinobi, even that was too much for even Itachi alone, the same could be said for Naruto and Hinata. He sighed in frustration, the council was not going to like this, the chance to strengthen the bonds between Konoha and Suna were now almost impossible now, Itachi turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata in shock,

"sorry, I wasn't able to do anything we were ambushed by at least twenty shinobi, I wasn't able to hold them off" he said, Naruto sighed in frustration,

"that's fine, are you hurt?"

"no, but there are some other wounded civilians, who were caught in the explosion, Hinata do you think you can heal them?" Itachi asked

"of course already on it" she said, she walked over to them; completed the series of hand signs, her hands began to glow an aura of green as she began the healing process, Naruto turned to the chuunin who were looking down and ashamed,

"you are not at fault here, so don't blame yourself" Naruto said,

"we understand" one of them said sadly, but deep inside Naruto knew they were still blaming themselves,

"we'll head back to Konoha and report in, as soon as Hinata is done with the injured" Naruto informed them.

* * *

Natsumi and Hanabi were currently spying on Sasuke as he trained on his own, Natsumi smirked she looked at Hanabi who also possessed the same smirk,

"you ready?" she asked her,

"of course" Hanabi answered she held up some voice changing speakers,

"you first?" Hanabi asked,

"sure why not" Natsumi held the speakers to her mouth and spoke,

"Uchiha Sasuke!" a loud and deep voice boomed across the training ground, Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked around

"who's there!" he shouted,

"me? I am your god, and I have come for your SOUL!" Hanabi held in her laughter,

"m-my soul?" Sasuke asked, "b-but I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"ah no not yet!" the voice boomed, "but to redeem yourself you must do as I say"

"what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked, he was on his knees, a light bulb appeared above Hanabi's head, she whispered a couple of words, Natsumi giggled, they couldnt believe how gulible he was, but then again he was only six years old,

"you must be Uzumaki Natsumi and Hyuuga Hanabi's personal slave for a month, and then I will assess your progress and decide on your fate until then" Natsumi giggled inwardly, Hanabi tapped Natsumi on the shoulder, she nodded and the two friends disappeared from the bush they were hiding in.

Naruto took a deep breath as his team walked through the gates of Konoha, they all looked slightly beat up, he closed his eyes ready for the huge lecture or punishment for the failure of such an important mission, he turned around,

"alright your dismissed, and don't worry about the mission; I'll take all the responsibility" Naruto said before he walked towards the Hokage tower, Hinata and Itachi followed shortly.

At the Hokage tower…

"So the mission was a failure" Sarutobi said with a sigh,

"that is correct Hokage-sama, and we are sorry that it was a failure" Naruto said,

"that is alright, just explain to me what happened"

"we were ambushed half way to our destination, and the chuunins that were with us were captured" Itachi started,

"Naruto-kun and I, left the caravan and went in pursuit of the captured chuunins hoping in saving them" Hinata continued,

"after successfully getting the chuunins back we found out that it was just a distraction, and the enemy ambushed the caravan, there was too many of them and Itachi wasn't able to hold of all of them at once, therefore destroying caravan" Naruto finished, Sarutobi pondered for a moment,

"I see, I will need to report this to the council though I doubt they will be happy about this" he said, "you three are dismissed", the three jounins bowed and silently left the office.

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga compound, it was quiet, that is until they heard a scream of bloody murder coming from within the compound, they looked at each other before racing into the compound, and what they saw amused them, Natsumi and Hanabi was being chased down by a very angry Neji who seemed to have his hair in four ponytails, it was actually kind of funny; Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but chuckle a bit, Natsumi and Hanabi both halted to a stop after noticing their beloved elder siblings having returned, Neji took this chance and grabbed them both by the collar of their shirt,

"I finally have you now" he grumbled, he heard another chuckle a bit,

" that's quite enough now Neji-kun" Hinata said, Neji realizing that her elder cousin returned from her mission immediately let go of the two trouble makers and gave her a respectable bow,

"Hinata-sama, welcome back" he said, Hinata walked over to him patted him on the shoulder,

"I told you, stop it with the 'sama' suffix I not really any different then you, Neji" she said, before giving him a smile, Neji looked at her and returned the smile,

"of course Hinata-sa… I mean Hinata" he said, Neji after losing his father became rather cold to everybody, he began to hate the main branch, but ever since Hinata talked to him he changed, at first he was very rude to her calling her names and hitting her, despite knowing he was going to be punished for hitting a main branch member, but Hinata didn't mind all she did was smile, she didn't punish him in fact she was the one who apologized, from that day on the two became very close; whenever he had problems he would go see her and Hinata would happily help him with any problems he had, Neji saw her as the older sister he never had, though he secretly also thought of her as the mother he never had, he even had more respect for the main branch but he gave his up most respect to Hinata, in fact nearly all the branch members gave her more respect than they did for other main branch members; mostly because of the kindness she gave everyone, she never thought of herself as any more superior than others and thought of them as her equal.

"You better go back to your studies Neji, I heard you had a test next week" Hinata said, Neji nodded before bowing respectfully and leaving for his room, Hinata merely shook her head, she always hated how everyone thought of her as their superior; it annoyed her to the end,

"so how was the mission?" Hanabi asked,

"it was a failure" Naruto announced sadly, Natsumi and Hanabi raised a brow, they have never failed a mission, in fact it was in a record Team Kushina broke; for having completed the most successful mission's in a row,

"how?" Natsumi asked,

"we were ambushed" Hinata explained, the two trouble makers had a look of horror,

"don't worry, none of us were severely injured" Naruto assured them,

"but being ambushed! That's something big" Hanabi exclaimed, Hinata chuckled and ruffled her sisters hair,

"if you were a ninja as long as we were then you'd realize that being ambushed is something minor" Naruto smiled,

"come now Natsumi, go get your things, were heading back" he said, Natsumi nodded as she and Hanabi ran for her room, Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed a little,

"um, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked,

"sorry, Hinata-chan but not today, I kind of promised Natsumi-chan that I'd buy her all the ramen she wanted" he answered,

"oh I see, well I guess it cant be helped" she replied, Natsumi and Hanabi suddenly appeared in front of them,

"okay ready to go, Nii-san" Natsumi exclaimed, Naruto nodded he waved Hinata a good bye and the Uzumaki's left through the door. Hanabi looked at her sister, and grinned,

"have you told him yet?" she asked, Hinata only blushed and began poking the tip of her fingers together,

"n-no, not yet" she answered,

"your serious right, come on everyone's waiting for your confession" Hanabi muttered, Hinata turned to her sister,

"you mean everyone knows?" she asked in disbelief,

"of course everyone does, well maybe except Naruto nii-chan himself"

"w-well I'm afraid he might reject me, and I don't want to break off our friendship" Hinata explained, Hanabi sighed,

"fine, fine, you may be one of the best ninja's this world has to offer, but when it comes to your love life your hopeless" Hanabi said, Hinata's face dropped as she stared depressingly at the ground.

Naruto and Natsumi sat at Ichiraku's eating ramen, Natsumi who was on her fifth bowl was inhaling the entire bowl, Naruto just sat their with a single empty bowl thinking of past events, when suddenly an unfamiliar bird landed on top of his head, he took hold of the bird and removed the patch of paper that was attached to its leg, he let the bird go and read through it,

_If you want answers, Tomorrow when the moon is at its highest; meet me at the very top of where the valley ends, I will answer all the questions you have_

Naruto crumpled the piece of paper into his hand and stuffed it into his pocket,

"what is it, Nii-chan?" he heard his little sister ask,

"its nothing" Natsumi raised a brow, but decided not to push it, she grinned as she finished her fifth bowl,

"one more bowl, old man" she called,

"coming right up" Teuchi said, Naruto's face faulted,

"your kidding right, this must be a new record" Naruto muttered,

"hah, I'm just getting started" Natsumi reported,

"so Naruto-kun, how was your mission?" Ayame asked,

"it was a failure, we got ambushed, but don't worry Itachi didn't get hurt" Naruto answered while inwardly smirking, Ayame turned beat red, she turned away,

"w-what are you talking about, I'm glad your all fine" she answered,

"oh, so your not even slightly more worried about Itachi?"

"w-well, maybe a bit, but that's beside the point" Ayame muttered, Naruto only grinned further

"so tell me, have you told him yet?" he asked, Ayame turned a darker shade of red,

"t-told him w-what?"

"oh, I think you know what I'm talking about"

"f-fine you caught me" she sighed, "and no, I haven't yet"

"man, you really need to tell him soon, I mean you're freaking in love with him" he said,

"What!" they heard Teuchi shouted, he ran up to them, "what is this I hear about you loving someone?" he asked,

"its nothing father, really" though Teuchi didn't look convinced but didn't push it any further,

"Nii-san you really should stop teasing Ayame nee-chan" Natsumi said,

"fine, fine"

"and besides you can't talk, you haven't even confessed to Hinata nee-chan yet", this time it was Naruto's turn to blush,

"w-what are you talking about? I have nothing to confess" he replied as he looked away, Ayame held grin,

"oh really" Ayame said, "well then I guess I'll just have to tell her your not interested"

"wait, wait, wait" he quickly mumbled "don't say anything, please" Ayame chuckled

"fine, fine" just then an ANBU appeared behind them; Naruto turned around,

"Naruto-san, the council wishes to see you" he said Naruto nodded and stood up,

"Natsumi-chan do you think you can get home by yourself?" he asked,

"of course Nii-chan, no need to worry about me" she said happily, Naruto nodded and followed the ANBU towards the council chambers.

Hinata was currently in her room studying a book based on the human structure when an ANBU told her that the council wishes to see her, even though she had no idea what it was about, she had really bad feeling about this.

And now she and Naruto were standing right in front of the council, she looked at Naruto who held a very tense expression,

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, do you know why you are here?" Koharu asked, Hinata's eyes widened as she stepped forward excitedly,

"your finally allowing Icha Icha to be sold in Konoha?" she asked, oh yeah forgot to mention one major fact, Hinata's a pervert, though she doesn't peak or do anything perverted, she does however have a very big perverted fantasy mainly revolving around the person next to her, and just loves reading Jiraiya's prized novels.

"that's not it, and besides we never banned them" one council member said, Hinata's eyes widened and stared straight at her father who was panicking,

"father, you said they were banned!" she said as she pointed an accusing finger at him

"um well, I …must have heard wrong?" he answered ever so weakly,

"please do not get sidetracked, we called this meeting to discuss the resent failure of your mission"

"failure? Yes that may be true that we failed the mission but don't we all fail missions at some point?" Naruto asked,

"this is different! This mission was far more important than all the others" they shouted, "this mission could have strengthen our alliance with Sunagure and present us with a good reputation"

"so am I getting the idea that our image is far more important than our very own shinobi?" Naruto questioned,

"no what we are saying is that this mission should have taken priority" Danzou said,

"then why did you assign mere rookie chuunins for this mission? It was obviously an A-rank mission or higher!"

"it was to test the ability of new potential genin" Danzou answered

"test for potential genin? What kind of excuse is that?" Naruto asked,

"that is not an excuse, we need to assess the ability of our genin and see whether or not they are suited to be shinobi of Konoha" with those words said the shinobi's side of the council went up in an uproar, well except for a certain Uchiha,

"you can't be serious, sending chuunin out on a suicide mission to assess whether or not they can be shinobi?" Hiashi shouted,

"this is just unacceptable, sending them out on an A-rank mission to give them experience may be a different story but this is just outrageous" Inoichi said, Shikaku and Chouza nodded in agreement,

"especially sending out new chuunin on an A-rank mission" Shibi said,

"it sounds to me like your trying to put most of the blame on Naruto and Hinata" Tsume mumbled,

"I believe it is acceptable" Fugaku announced all heads turned towards him "if our chuunin cannot even complete simple A-rank missions, then they are not worthy of being shinobi of Konoha" Naruto stared at him in disbelief,

"what kind of statement is that!" he screamed, "you cant judge a shinobi's ability just by doing some missions"

"Fugaku-san, please watch what you say" Sarutobi stated in a very stern tone, Fugaku merely glared at the Hokage,

"that doesn't matter now" Danzou stated "right now we need to think of a proper punishment for the failure of such an important mission" everyone agreed, well nearly everyone, most of the shinobi council disagreed to this, 'most' being the key word here. "I believe that because of this failure is unacceptable, I propose of them being stripped from their ninja ranks and cast away from Konoha"

"WHAT!" screamed out most of the shinobi council,

"that kind of punishment is out of the line!" Hiashi shouted,

"yes, for a shinobi to fail such a mission does not need such punishment as severe as banishment" Sarutobi said as calmly as possible, but on the inside he was seething, "and I think there is no need for a punishment at all"

"I disagree, but why don't we have a vote" Danzou suggested and stood up "those in favor of banishing Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata" almost all of the civilian council raised their hand, "and those not in favor of banishing Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata" nearly all of the shinobi council raised their hands, "well it looks like those in favor of banishing Naruto and Hinata win by one vote, you two have until tomorrow to pack your things and leave", clenching his fist, Naruto glared at the council, but calmed down at the touch of Hinata's hand, he looked at her beautiful calm face and took a deep breath,

"very well, we'll be gone before you even notice" he said turning away,

"oh yes and one more thing, Uzumaki Natsumi will remain here in Konoha" Danzou said, stopping in his tracks he swerved around,

"what, was that?" he screamed out,

"Danzou that is crossing the line, Natsumi needs her brother, to keep her here is just like making her an orphan" Sarutobi said

"no, I am merely keeping this village safe, what if the Kyuubi was to suddenly break out, it could attack the village once again" Danzou replied

"my fathers seal will not fail so suddenly" Naruto shouted,

"but like any seal, it will weaken" Fugaku said,

"you shut your mouth Uchiha" Naruto threatened,

"as I was saying if we keep the girl here in Konoha we can keep track of her" the war hawk continued, "its either that or we'll have to mark her as a missing-nin"

"that's just outrageous, she isn't even a ninja!" Naruto shouted,

"yes, but she does hold a powerful demon within her" Fugaku stated,

"very well, Uzumaki Natsumi will remain here in Konoha" surprisingly it was the Hokage who spoke, Naruto and Hinata stared at him in shock, "this meeting is now over, everyone is dismissed" as everyone left the council chambers, only Naruto, Sarutobi, Hinata and Hiashi were left,

"what is the meaning of this!" Naruto shouted

"it is for your sisters safety" the Hokage responded

"safety my ass, you know full well that nearly everyone in this village hates her"

"yes I do, but its better than having her hunted everyday for the rest of her life" he responded, "I may not send my shinobi after her, but you know Danzou will send his ROOT after her"

"I can protect her" Naruto said

"but what happens when you aren't around! Can she protect herself?" Sarutobi shouted, Naruto backed away, never has he ever seen him this angry before, he looked down,

"so is that it then, I wont be able to see her again" he whispered, "because I wont have any of it… mark my words Hokage-_sama_, Konoha just made itself an enemy" Naruto called out as he walked away "I will get her back, even if it costs me my own life!" with that said he slammed the door shut, leaving Sarutobi and the Hyuuga's in the chamber, Hinata looked at her father then at the Hokage,

"I guess this is farewell then" she spoke in a dark tone, and walked away through the doors, Sarutobi sighed,

"if I may speak freely Hokage-sama" Hiashi asked, Sarutobi nodded, "Konoha might soon perish once Naruto and my daughter learn of their true linage" Hiruzen looked at him in confusion,

"what are you saying" he asked, Hiashi shook his head

"its nothing, by the way I would like to have Natsumi-chan move into the Hyuuga compound, that way my clan can always watch over her"

"hmm, why the sudden kind heart?" Hiashi chuckled,

"its nothing, its just that she kind of grew onto me, you could say I see her as my third daughter" he explained, Hiruzen nodded,

"very well then, she can move in with you, but you'll need Naruto's approval"

"of course".

* * *

Walking home in the darkness, Naruto felt alone. Everything was taken away from him, his home, his family, his life.

Opening the door to his apartment he looked around, it was dark, he turned to the kitchen table and saw Natsumi sat their alone, fast asleep. Walking silently towards her, he lift her up from the chair and carried her towards her bed, placing her down he lifted up her covers. He began to pack his things, weapons, tools, jutsu scrolls; each object her sealed within a scroll and placed them within his weapons pouch, taking off his forehead protector he placed it into Natsumi's hands. He gave his little sister one last look, a tear slid down his cheek, bending down he kissed her on the forehead, before disappearing from the apartment.

Hinata waited silently at the main gate of Konoha, clasping her hands together she wondered what she was going to do from now on, she touched her forehead the caged bird seal, how pleasant. Naruto walked towards her and noticed the seal on her forehead, he seethed in anger,

"we better get going…" he said quietly,

"I'm going to miss this place" she whispered,

"I'm not" he muttered "father should of let the Kyuubi destroy this god forsaken place", Hinata looked at him in shock, but not surprised,

"Naruto! Hinata!" a voice called out they turned around and saw Itachi, running towards them with Hiashi and Kakashi close behind,

"I heard what happened" he said, "but banishment? There has to be another way"

"I'm afraid there isn't" Hinata answered

"but where are you going to go then?" Itachi asked,

"we'll live, don't worry" Naruto said but then gave Itachi a serious look, who returned the look knowing it was something important, "listen Itachi, I know the mission the Hokage gave you, and I must warn you, watch out for Shisui he's onto you, and if I'm correct you may have to do _it_" Itachi merely nodded, "but I'm pretty sure not everyone is involved, so spare the innocent Itachi" Hiashi, Kakashi and Hinata were confused, what mission were they talking about,

"excuse me for interrupting but what are you talking about?" Hiashi asked, Naruto and Itachi looked at the three of them, then at each other, before nodding in agreement,

"very well, this is a S-class secret, so you mustn't tell anyone" Naruto said, the others nodded,

"my mission is to act as a spy for the Hokage, he suspects that my clan is holding something big, a possible coup d'état"

"what, but why?" Kakashi asked, though Hiashi seemed to have a few ideas. Itachi shook his head,

"I don't know, but that's what I'm trying to figure out", Itachi replied,

"we had better get going" Hinata mumbled out, Naruto nodded, he turned to Hiashi,

"Hiashi-sama, is it okay if Natsumi moved in with you?" he asked, the Hyuuga head, blinked before chuckling,

"of course, she can, I was just going to ask you that myself" Naruto smiled, at least now he knew she would be in capable hands, he then faced Kakashi,

"when the time comes I want you to give this to Natsumi" he said handing him a scroll, accepting it Kakashi gave him a confused look,

"when will I know when the time is right?" Naruto smiled sadly,

"trust me, you'll know" he then faced Itachi "I predict something big will happen soon, be ready for it, we'll meet again someday, that's a promise" Hinata nodded,

"that's right we'll meet again soon" she responded, Itachi smiled, his last true smile,

"a promise". After their last farewell Naruto and Hinata parted from the small group and walked into the distance away from the light and into the darkness. Watching his teammates depart, Itachi's smile disappeared,

"Hiashi-sama and Kakshi" he spoke in a dark monotone voice, catching their attention straight away "don't be surprised if I'm no longer the cheerful and laidback person that you once knew, for Konoha just made itself an enemy", that being said the transformed Uchiha walked back towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

And there you have it, please review as soon as possible!


	3. Answer's are just the Beginning

Hi guys, and I'm finally back from torture we all know as school, yay!

and damn anyone read the latest Naruto chapter? I had to modify this fic so it could adapt to it, tell me what you think

anyways remember to review

* * *

Naruto and Hinata both walked silently in the darkness of the woods, having trekked through a lonely path for hours and yet the sun still has yet to rise,

"have you decided what to do from now on?" Hinata asked,

"no" he answered darkly, but smiled lightly and faced her, "but I might head towards the Whirlpool country"

"Whirlpool country? Why there?" she asked,

"I don't know, it's just a hunch, but I have a feeling that I'm suppose to go there" he explained

"I see…" she said in a sad tone, unlike him, she didn't know where to go, she could follow him but she's afraid she'd soon become a burden,

"but I have to meet someone first" he looked at his female teammate, "would you be willing to accompany me?" Hinata blinked in surprise,

"s-sure I guess" Naruto nodded, happy with her answer,

"then lets go, to the Valley of the End".

That night, Naruto and Hinata stood on top of the statue of Uchiha Madara, it was unusual, during their walk to there destination, they did not meet a single person on the way, usually there should be at least some merchants that would pass by, but none, not a single soul, it was like everyone just mysteriously disappeared, which kind of reminded Naruto of a horror movie, but that's besides the point,

"so you came" a voice said, they turned around and was face to face with a man wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern imprinted onto it, he also wore an orange mask, "and you also brought a Hyuuga, interesting, very interesting indeed"

"and you are?" Naruto questioned,

"oh how rude of me, my name is Uchiha Madara, but you can call me Tobi" he said removing his mask "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me though, after all you were only a baby when we first met" Naruto was even more shocked than he was before, this man in front of him claims to be _the _Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of Konohagure no Satou. And yet he also claims to have met him when he was only a baby. Hinata was having similar thoughts as well,

"I'm sorry but I do not understand, how are you still alive?"

"there are some things that are better left unanswered" he responded,

"very well then" Naruto swallowed nervously "you said you had the answers I was looking for"

"that is correct, you wish to know what Akatsuki is, correct?" Naruto nodded,

"Then I shall answer, it's a group I created to protect the Uzumaki clan, your mothers clan. Outsiders see it as a criminal organization merely because we try to bring back the nine Bijuu"

"bring them back? You speak it like you own them" Hinata spoke up,

"no, we don't own them, but they were captured and sealed, we merely want to bring them home, that was the wish of their brother"

"their brother? What are you talking about" Naruto asked,

"maybe I should explain from the top" he took in a deep breath "in ancient times the Uzumaki clan was very well known for their Sealing techniques, they were so unmatched to many people actually feared them. Because of this the Uzumaki clan became a well respected clan within the Whirlpool Country. The first clan head of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Ryu, was a powerful and influential man, he was the only one powerful enough to defeat the Rikudou Sennin" Naruto raised a brow, "However the two were very close friends, Ryu became the ruler of the Whirpool Kingdom and the Rikudou Sennin introduced the existence of chakra. As time passed Ryu encountered ten demons in human form on one of his travels, as you can guess they were the ten Bijuu; severely injured Ryu saved their lives by taking them back to the Whirlpool Kingdom, in dept they vowed to forever protect the Uzumaki clan"

"wait ten Bijuu? I always thought there were only nine?" Hinata questioned

"that is not entirely the truth, you see the Juubi didn't really like to be out in the open so he isn't really that well known but he is definitely one of the Bijuu"

"so I assume that the Juubi was the eldest brother then" Naruto said, Madara nodded,

"thats right, he acted as the leader of their family, but how they came to be brothers and sisters I do not know" Naruto nodded excepting the answer "moving on, in response to the Bijuu's loyalty Uzumaki Ryu asked that they travel around the world in seek for knowledge that they could bring back that would help the Whirlpool Kingdom prosper, over the years many clans joined and settled in the Whirlpool thanks to the Bijuu, one of these clans was the Hyuuga Clan" Hinata perked in surprise, "and as you know the Rikudou Sennin was the father to both the Senju and the Uchiha clan, they too became part of the Kingdom" now it was Naruto who looked surprised, "as generations passed, people became fearful of the Whirpool Kingdom and as a result went on their way to capture the Bijuu to prevent them from growing in power, and they were mostly successful, most of the Bijuu were captured and sealed away, only the Kyuubi and the Juubi remained intact, Kyuubi because of certain reasons, and Juubi because he was just too powerful"

"so now the time has come and the Juubi wishes his brothers and sisters to return?" Hinata stated, Madara nodded, "but why wait so long?"

"actually I don't really have an answer to that, but what I do know is that Uzumaki Ryu had sent hundreds of his men just to search for them, but it was almost like the Bijuu's vanished"

"I can kind of guess as to why you are searching for them now" Naruto said, Hinata looked at her blond teammate, "think about it, they have been gone for generations yet nobody had ever been able to find them until now" Hinata raised a brow in confusion, "we live in an era where nearly every shinobi village has a Jinjuriki, what perfect time to search for them" Madara grinned,

"that's right"

"but I have another question for you" Naruto suddenly asked, his voice was serious and dark, "what was the reason for Kyuubi's attack on Konoha?" Madara sighed, he knew this question was going to come, he already prepared for the worst

"the reason why the Kyuubi was not captured and sealed like the rest was because the Kyuubi was already sealed" both Jounins looked confused

"it was one fateful day, the wife of Uzumaki Ryu was attacked by an enemy, severely injured the Kyuubi suggested that he be sealed within her to protect her from further harm, thus introduced the second Jinjuriki; however what Ryu didn't realize was that the seal keeping the Kyuubi at bay, drives him insane when weakened"

"wait a minute, there is at one point where a seal will weaken" Naruto mumbled,

"when?" Hinata asked,

"giving birth" but

"that is correct giving birth, which means the seal needs to be suppressed during child birth" suddenly putting the pieces together, Naruto's eyes widened,

"was the sealing of the Kyuubi passed down generation by generation?" Naruto asked, Hinata suddenly catching on, gasped

"yes, your mother also had the Kyuubi sealed within her" was Madara's response, "when she gave birth to you, she was taken far away from Konoha, Minato and I suppressed the seal to prevent the Kyuubi from breaking through"

"but that doesn't make any sense, if that's the case I'm pretty sure the same process would have happened when my mother gave birth to Natsumi, but I watched her die on her hospital bed"

"yes, that is true, Kushina was taken far away from Konoha, however she was attacked just as Natsumi was born, by a man wearing a mask"

"you mean like yours?" Naruto asked, Madara choked on his own saliva,

"well yes something like it, but actually I only recently got this mask, the children at the orphanage thought I looked like a lollipop…" he quickly cleared his throat, "anyways, back on track, yes he was wearing a mask, the attack was most lethal, it freed the Kyuubi and because of the effects of the seal it went on a complete rampage and attacked Konoha, severely injured your mother was quickly taken to Konoha to be treated, however… well you know what happened afterwards" Naruto clenched his fist, knowing that one person was the cause of so many deaths, made him want to kill someone,

"do you at least have any idea as to who the attacker could have been?" Hinata asked,

"we managed to get some clues, so far what we have concluded is that this man has the Sharingan" that caught the two exiled jounin's attention, "however he wasn't an Uchiha if that's what you're thinking, no I sensed multiple Sharingan's imbedded into the man's body"

"multiple Sharingan's?" Madara nodded,

"other than that we are at loose ends right now" Naruto looked away in anger,

"I know this will be hard to believe but it's the truth" Madara said, Naruto sighed, he turned his back on the masked man and walked towards the edge of the statue, he stared at the bright moon,

"prove it" he replied.

...

Madara lead the two young teenagers towards the Whirlpool Country. A few days have past since they left the Valley of the End. And right now they were getting no where,

"where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked, Madara jumped up onto a large boulder,

"home" he stood up tall and looked down, Naruto and Hinata close behind, they too looked down, the sight before them was shocking, down below was the largest lake Naruto and Hinata ever saw, a large whirlpool spun fiercely but in the center of the whirlpool, a city, no more like a kingdom,

"I present you, the New Whirlpool Kingdom" Madara exclaimed.

They now stood at the edge of the lake, but right now Hinata was confused, how were they supposed to cross the whirlpool and into the lake? The exact same thoughts were going through Naruto's head as well. Madara stepped forward, removed his glove, and cut the tip with his kunai, he dropped a few drops of blood into the lake, and quickly formed an unusual seal with his hands, suddenly a road of stones lifted above the water surface making a path towards the gates. Stepping forward Madara headed towards the kingdom, Naruto and Hinata following closely behind,

"I managed to rebuild what was left of the original Whirlpool Kingdom" Madara explained, "but right now I'm starting to wonder if building it right next to the gate was a good idea" Madara muttered; 'rebuild?' was the question that flooded both Naruto and Hinata's head,

"gate?" Naruto asked, Madara nodded and pointed at a large slab of marble located in what looks to be the centre of the kingdom,

"that is a demon gate, where demons are able to pass through from their world to our world" Madara explained,

"you forget that it is also the gate to other worlds" a voice spoke from behind them, they turned around, the sight shocked both Naruto and Hinata, a red haired woman stood dressed in a orange kimono,

"mother?" Naruto said, it was impossible, after all he watched with his own eyes his mother passing away.

"me? No I'm not Kushina, she's my twin sister if you must know" she walked up to Naruto and placed a hand his shoulder, "last I saw you, you were merely a baby" she smiled "my have you grown" Naruto didn't know what to say,

"I believe an introduction is at hand" Hinata said,

"forgive my rudeness, my name is Uzumaki Kushika and you must be Hyuuga Hinata, I was a very good friend of your mother" she said, Naruto was beyond shocked, never before has he ever expected this,

"why is it that mother has never told me about you" Naruto asked, Kushina tilted her head and smiled brightly at him,

"because I told her not to speak of me" smiling brightly she took a step back and took a good look at the both of them, she nodded as if nodding in approval, she looked at Madara and nodded towards him, who nodded in agreement,

"well it looks like you two are the ones" he announced,

"but where is the third?" a voice asked, they turned around and came face to face with a female Hyuuga,

"Hitomi" Madara and Kushika both mumbled

"what are you talking about? The third?" Naruto asked, the red headed woman sighed,

"follow me" doing as they were told the two friends followed the three elders into a large a building, sitting down, Kushika looked at them with serious eyes,

"do you know why Kushina was your sensei?" she asked the two,

"what are you talking about?" Naruto asked,

"the reason why my sister chose you, an Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Uchiha as a team, she was preparing you not to become shinobi"

"then what was sensei preparing us for?" Hinata asked,

"tell me what has Kushina taught you?" Hitomi asked,

"well, to make things short: tracking, stealth, combat, weaponry, first aid, poisons and forms of interrogation" Hinata answered,

"have you noticed one thing?" Madara asked

"what are you talking about?" Naruto asked,

"none of those teachings used chakra" the masked man answered, both teens eyes widened, it was true, she didn't even teach them how to conceal their own chakra, nor did she teach them tree walking or water walking

"what exactly was my mother trying to prepare us for?" Naruto asked,

"she was training you for your role" Kushika answered,

"our role?" Hinata questioned,

"that's right, this role is for you to become one of the five demon sage's" now this caught their attention,

"in the past when chakra was yet to be discovered, the five sage's were able to fight so well that they could even be on par with demons, Uzumaki Ryu was one of the five"

"but why?" Hinata asked "why train us for something like this? And besides how did she know we would become the sage's"

"I believe my sister saw that the day would come that the three demons would rise once more, so she wanted to prepare. As for your second question… you'll need to find the answer yourself"

"okay if that's the case, then why us, an Uzumaki, Hyuuga and an Uchiha, and what do you mean 'the three demons'" Naruto questioned this time,

"tell me, what do you know of the three bloodlines?" Hitomi tested,

"from what my mother once told me the Uzumaki's or more like Uzumaki Ryu had the ability to take control of demons and have regeneration abilities as well as being able to create an invisible barrier to protect himself"

"the Hyuuga's possessed what is known to be the white blood but now known as the white chakra, they have the ability to heal and have said to be able to bring back the dead, they also have the ability of regeneration"

"the Uchiha's possessed what is known as the black blood but now known as black chakra, it allowed them to create an impenetrable shield that protected them from harm" Hitomi nodded approvingly before speaking

"that is correct, but Uzumaki Ryu, also managed to bring together a power of the three clans, and gave the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's a powerful ability"

"what do you mean?" Hinata asked,

"by bringing together the three clans, they were each granted with a special ability that was unique only to certain individuals" Hinata blinked,

"you mean the Byakugan and the Sharingan?"

"in a way, two from the Hyuuga clan had unusual dojutsu's that differentiated themselves from the other's as well as themselves, while one of the Uchiha's had a completely different Sharingan" Hitomi said, Hinata raised a brow,

"what do you mean?" she asked,

"the two Hyuuga's were sisters, the elder sister was born with her Byakugan activated, while the younger sister, could never activate hers, however as time passed on, the elder sister's eyes evolved, rather than the normal Byakugan, she developed a single red ring around each of her eyes, this Byakugan allowed her to see a complete three hundred and sixty degree view, closing the blind spot, it also allowed her to pinpoint every enemies weak points" Hitomi explained, "the younger sister, while never got the Byakugan, developed an eye that was so deceptive that it was actually feared by her own clans men, it was known as the Yamigan, these eyes while had some traits of the Byakugan, such as being able to see the human's chakra points, but not being able to see a full three hundred and sixty degree view" Hitomi explained, "But what made these eyes terrifying was its ability to cast a genjutsu so powerful that it even surpasses the Sharingan's Tsukiyomi, the genjutsu messes with your brain so much that it turns anyone completely insane"

"That's impossible, I've never heard of an eye known as the Yamigan that exists in the Hyuuga Clan" Hinata said, Hitomi chuckled,

"that's because you haven't, the knowledge of the two eye's is only passed down through the Hyuuga clan leaders, anyone else is forbidden to know of this"

"that's great and all but what does this have to do with us?" Naruto asked

"patience Naruto, but to answer your question, if the three of you, including your third teammate unlock your hidden bloodlines, you can defeat the three demons" Kushika replied,

"our hidden bloodlines? How do you know we even possess them?" Hinata asked,

"why do you think my sister ordered the Hokage to give her your team? It's because she believed that you were the ones who possessed these hidden bloodlines" Kushika explained,

"that doesn't really explain much, merely the fact that you have come to believe that we possess these bloodlines" Hinata said

"and you haven't answered the last question, what three demons are you talking about?" Naruto questioned once more,

"you see, during Uzumaki Ryu's rule, some people didn't actually like him, so they devised a plan to defeat him, making a deal with the devil they summoned three powerful demons that could defeat him, therefore allowing them to take over as ruler, however they underestimated the demons power and were killed; out of control the three demons reined terror and destruction over the world, their influence was so powerful that it slowly killed the planet, the five sage's united and fought the three demon's, but they were unable to defeat them, rather they sealed them within three temples on different sides of the world"

"but how do you know that the demons might once again be released, I mean so far all you have been able to rely on are predictions made by my mother" Naruto said,

"I am afraid that, that is all I am able to reveal, the rest will soon reveal itself eventually" Kushika replied, "but if you really want to seek the truth, you will have to trust us" Naruto stared at the trio sitting in front of him for good long minute, he then turned to Hinata, who gave him the look, the look that usually said 'your choice',

Naruto sighed, "very well, we'll trust you for now."

"excellent" Kushika said with a smile as did the other two sitting beside her.

* * *

Naruto now stood in front of the large tablet, also known as the gate to the demon world in his complete shinobi gear; he was thinking, thinking about all that has happened in a short while, only just yesterday was he banished from Konoha, then the legendary Madara who is actually a century old appears and takes them to his new home, the New Whirlpool Kingdom, then there was Hyuuga Hitomi who is also a century old and is good friends with Madara, and then his mothers twin sister Uzumaki Kushika appears and tells them that they have some weird destiny to fulfill, and now he was told that he would be starting his training today. Naruto looked to his left and noticed Hinata standing next to him, he noticed her forehead, the caged bird seal was gone. He smiled.

"are you ready?" Kushika asked

"yeah" Naruto mumbled, "so what kind of training will I be going through?" Kushika merely smiled,

"you're going through that gate" was the answer,

"wait, you want me to go through the demon gate?"

"that's correct, survive in their for one year and your training will be complete, it's very simple actually" she said casually,

"simple my ass, I'm going to get killed in there" Naruto said,

"oh are you backing down now?"

"what no, I never back down" Naruto replied, Hinata giggled but couldn't help but worry deeply for her close friend. Naruto sighed,

"very well, but what do I have to do?" he asked,

"survive, that's the main objective and that is all there is to it, survive in there and you can unleash an incredible power that is sleeping within you",

"I see, well then I shouldn't waste any time then" he replied quietly, he turned around and faced the tablet, he took a step closer, not before Hinata grabbed him by the hand swerved him around and kissed him on the lips. Kushika's jaw dropped a bit, not really expecting that. As their lips part Naruto stared shocked, his face blushing, Hinata looked away embarrassed,

"for good luck…" she said, Naruto smiled before turning around and walked towards the stone tablet, touched it with his hand; a mysterious light wrapped around him,

"thanks…" he said before disappearing.

* * *

Its been a few days since Naruto and Hinata's banishment, and the village is as quiet as ever. Natsumi sat alone in the park, her eyes were red; there was no sign of life within her, standing up she walked slowly towards the Hyuuga compound, after all it was only just recently did she move in with them. Walking along the streets she noticed the glares she was receiving, only just realizing it she now wondered to herself, why? Suddenly she bumped into someone, stepping back she looked up, her eyes welded up with tears,

"Itachi nii-san!" she cried out before hugging the Uchiha,

"Natsumi-chan" he mumbled, he wasn't surprised at all, not one bit, hugging her back, he let her go and bent down so she was eye level with him,

"would you like me to take you out for some ramen?" he asked in a quiet tone, the crying girl said nothing, merely nodded.

Itachi watched sadly as Natsumi nibbled on a string of noodle, he looked forward and stared into the saddened eyes of his longtime crush, Ayame.

"so, Natsumi-chan, how was your day today?" the young ramen girl asked, Natsumi looked up, and smiled sadly

"g-good thank you" her hands were trembling, "why? Why was Onii-chan banished?" she asked as tears poured out of her eyes, Itachi opened his mouth but immediately shut it, truth be told he didn't know how to answer,

"I'm sorry…" clenching her fist Natsumi jumped from her seat and ran away,

"Natsumi!" Itachi called, he turned and placed the money on the counter, "keep the change" he said before running after Natsumi,

"Wait! Itachi-kun" Ayame shouted but she was too late, Itachi was long gone.

Running across the streets Natsumi let her tears stream down her face; it was getting dark, and the sun was setting. Natsumi stopped to catch her breath, before walking slowly towards the Hyuuga manor; deciding to take a quick shortcut she turned into an alleyway when suddenly she was punched straight in the face forcing her to fall flat on the ground, groaning in pain Natsumi slowly pushed herself up, only to be kicked in the stomach,

"how do you like that, you demon!" a man shouted obviously drunk, "not so tough are you now, without your stupid bodyguard"

"d-don't insult Onii-chan" she mumbled, the man laughed, and kicked her in the stomach once more, grabbing a nearby stick he started beating on the poor girl, tears trickled down her face as she took every blow, shielding herself with her arms;

'why?' she thought "why is this happening to me?" she whispered, the drunken man heard and laughed harder,

"don't play games demon, you know full well why! You should just burn in hell, you're the reason why we lost everything, I'm pretty sure your stupid brother left you was because he's had enough of you, just …" the man never got to finish as a kunai pierced his throat, dropping dead, Itachi stepped forward and picked Natsumi up only to realize she had passed out. In fury Itachi gritted his teeth

'we should just let this village burn in hell' he thought, before racing to the hospital.

Natsumi found herself in a sewer, looking around she found multiple pathways,

"this way…" an echoing voice sounded across the halls, taking a step forward Natsumi followed the voice, she was frightened; turning a left she now faced a giant gate, taking a step forward towards the gate two large eyes emerged from the darkness,

"so you have arrived child" it said, Natsumi was too afraid to answer though, "what is the matter child do are frighten you?" it asked, Natsumi merely swallowed her voice and nodded, it chuckled, "there is nothing to be afraid of Uzumaki-sama" Natsumi blinked 'sama?'

"oh you don't know?" it asked, "I am the famed Kyuubi no Kitsune" Natsumi gasped,

"b-but I thought the F-Fourth defeated you?"

"child, a normal human cannot defeat a demon, let alone one of the ten Bijuu, the Fourth Hokage merely sealed me into you" Natsumi's eyes widened,

"so it's true, Onii-sama did leave me because he's had enough of me" Kyuubi's eyes blazed in anger

"that is not true!" he shouted startling the young girl, "just by hearing his voice I know full well that he is not the kind to abandon you, he loves you greatly and you remember that" Natsumi nodded meekly before looking up into the Kyuubi's eyes,

"why did you call me Uzumaki-sama?" she asked,

"that's because I live to serve my lady; you are of the Uzumaki clan, my life is in dept to you till the day I die, for I am your shield, I shall protect you till the very end"

"I-I do not understand" Kyuubi smiled,

"you will soon enough, be patient and your answers will all be answered".

Out in the real world, out on the Hospital corridors, Itachi was pissed, and when he was pissed it meant he was _really _pissed,

"this is outrageous, how can you just take everything from Natsumi like that, she needs Naruto" he shouted, Sarutobi sighed,

"I know, but it's for the best, she will be safer in the village" he responded,

"safe? How is she safe! She just got a major beating from a drunk civilian and you say she's safe? Are you senile?"

"I understand your anger but give them a chance, they will warm up to her in time"

"that is if she's able to live that long, I fear this is only the beginning, and besides where the hell were her ANBU guards?"

"Kakashi is away on a mission, and all the other ANBU I trust are away as well"

"you mean she's been walking around unprotected?" Itachi screamed,

"I'm afraid so"

"that's it, I'm going to watch over her from now on"

"so you accept a position in ANBU?" Sarutobi asked,

"yes" Itachi said before walking towards Natsumi's room

"don't you forget your mission" Sarutobi said, Itachi stopped and glared at the Hokage,

"how could I forget" he mumbled, before walking into the room, Sarutobi sighed, things were not going well, his only fear was when Naruto gets a hold of what is happening right now, there will be blood, lots of it and even as acting Hokage, he will not be able to stop him; suddenly he heard footsteps he turned around, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hanabi were rushing across the hospital,

"Hokage-sama, is Natsumi-chan alright?" Hiashi asked,

"you had better go see for yourself"

* * *

So what do you think?

I hope I managed to adapt well with the manga, cause it was actually quite difficult

so review!

PS sorry if it feels rushed, I just wanted to get this part over and done with


	4. Understanding how to train

Holy crap! its been a long time!

Well just wanted to announce that I'm back in action and hopefully can get chapters rolling out.

**PS** I'm starting on a little project called "Naruto Grand Shinobi Tournament" the details are on my profile page. It would be great if come of you could check it out and tell me if I should continue with it.

* * *

Opening the door, Hiashi and Hanabi walked into white hospital room, Itachi stood in the corner in deep thought but it was obvious he was standing guard,

"how is she?" Hiashi asked, Itachi sighed,

"she still has yet to wake up" was his answer, Hanabi rushed next to her best friends side, her eyes were full of fear, fear of losing a friend,

"so it really did happen" Hiashi mumbled,

"yes, Naruto was right about this village" Itachi sneered, his voice was hollow, laced with venom not befitting of a human, Hiashi flinched at his tone and looked away,

"I know…" but just as the words left his mouth, Natsumi's eyes slowly opened,

"dad! Itachi-nii-san! She's waking up" Hanabi cried out, quickly the two stood by Natsumi's bedside,

"where am I?" Natsumi asked quietly,

"you're at the hospital" Itachi answered, blinking Natsumi slowly sat up,

"why am I here?" she asked, Hanabi blinked,

"you mean you don't remember?" Hanabi exclaimed, Natsumi shook her head,

"no, did something happen?" Hanabi was about to answer when Hiashi quickly gave her a stern look that shut her up immediately

"you ate too much" Itachi answered, "remember we had ramen together"

"but I don't remember eating that much though" Natsumi answered as she scratched her head,

"exactly, it's because you didn't eat that much that you fell unconscious" Itachi said, as he ruffled her short blonde hair,

"yeah, that's right, you should eat more otherwise next thing you know, you'll get another sickness that forces you to want to eat vegetables" Hanabi exclaimed

"don't joke about that? That's almost worst than having all the ramen in the world just disappearing" Natsumi said in a serious tone, Hiashi and Itachi chuckled, they were glad that Natsumi was slowly returning back to normal, but they knew that the disappearance of her brother will forever develop sadness in her heart.

Natsumi grinned; for some reason she suddenly felt safe, almost like the presence of her brother was close, she felt protected, her thoughts wondered back to what the Kyuubi said "I am your shield; I shall protect you till the very end", what did he mean?

* * *

Hinata sat quietly as she examined her surroundings; the room she occupied was dark and ominous with only a small lit candle as the only source of light. She could smell the scent of incent consume the room,

"I'm pretty sure you're curious as to why you are here" Hitomi asked, Hinata merely nodded, "it is time to begin your training"

"explain" Hitomi smiled,

"it is quite simple; this room is the gate to your inner mind, by meditating in here, you will enter your own subconscious, however what happens afterwards is all up to you"

"It sure sounds simple" was the young Hyuuga's reply "but are you implying my training is going to be unpredictable?" Hinata asked,

"that is correct, however I can tell you this much, the purpose of this training presents you with three things; the first is to unlock your true power, the second is to train your mind to control this power and finally to train you to reach its full potential"

"why does it seem to me that your keeping something from me"

"well since you caught on, might as well reveal it to you" Hitomi took in a deep breath, "this training is very dangerous, if you are to be defeated in your inner mind, you will die" Hinata sat in deep thought; she chuckled to herself,  
"at least now there won't be any more surprises" she looked up to Hitomi and nodded in acknowledgment,

"I am ready", Hitomi nodded and stood up,

"very well, then I shall leave you to it"

"oh and just so you know, time in this room accelerates" Hinata raised a brow and gave her another confused look, "what I mean is that as five years are to pass by within this room, only a year would have passed outside, and this door will not open until the five years have passed" Hinata could only blink in awe,

"wait a minute you didn't say anything about this" she called out; Hitomi merely grinned cheekily,

"I didn't? Oh well good luck anyways" she said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Running over to the door, Hinata kicked the door open only to find herself, staring at her own back, she turned around and stared once again at her own back, running across through the doors she could only find herself in the exact same room, she was trapped within the confinements of the room for five whole years. Sighing she looked around the room, and noticed a uneven floorboard, quickly prying out she found a large cellar door; opening it and climbed down, her eyes widened,  
"well at least I won't be starving to death" she mumbled to herself as she stared down a hall filled with food and drinks. Climbing back up, Hinata sat quietly, she took in deep breaths and closed her eyes; the smell of incent now filled her nose.

Hinata found herself in a field; filled with the scent of roses, taking in a deep breath; she looked around, half expecting to meet an inner demon of hers that demanded a fight for supremacy. Instead she was only faced with a young woman sitting quietly on a tree branch. Hinata stepped forward, approaching the tree,  
"Hello?" she called out, the woman in response opened her eyes and looked down,  
"well what do we have here" she whispered, the woman's eyes observed Hinata, taking in every small detail of her appearance, "tell me little girl, what brings you here" Hinata stared at the woman in front of her, also observing her appearance and movements,  
"that depends" she called out, "who are you?" the woman snickered her amusement obvious to Hinata,  
"you're a smart little girl, you tell me" Hinata narrowed her eyes, taking a better look at her company,  
"my couscous?" she whispered unsure of her answer, the woman shook her head,  
"not quite" Hinata frowned,

"my inner demon?" she tried once more only to receive a small giggle in response,  
"incorrect" the woman smiled at her "let me give you a hint" Hinata merely nodded,  
"why are you here?" Hinata's brow rose in confusion, she was hesitant in answering but did so anyways,  
"to learn how to unlock my inner power" the woman nodded in approval,  
"that's right, and better to teach you than someone who has already mastered the power" Hinata's eyes widened,  
"don't tell me your…" jumping down the woman took a quick bow,

"my name is Hyuuga Saki, the one who carries the white blood of rebirth".

* * *

Naruto walked along the dark forest, at the moment he still has yet to see any demons, but that didn't keep him off guard, if there was one thing he knew about demons, they were smart, if there was any moment when they would attack, it was when you were off guard. Walking up to the largest tree that he could find, Naruto slowly climbed up, not with chakra though he had come to learn to do things without it, rather he ran up the trunk of the tree before kicking off and leaping onto a branch, one after another he jumped from tree branch to tree branch; judging from the speed he was jumping at, Naruto was at the top within seconds. Looking around he gathered in his surroundings, it was not what he had expected, the demon world was just like his own world, only difference was that the it was populated with demons rather than humans. Seeing nothing but endless trees, Naruto leaped back down to solid ground and began walking forward hoping to find some sort of civilization.

Running as fast as she can, a little demon fox with two bright orange ears sprouting from her head and an orange fluffy tail, tried her best to escape, but it was no use, they were hot on her trail. And just her luck, she tripped, tumbling over the little demon fox quickly stood up only to find herself already surrounded, dropping to her knees she backed away from her pursuers, her back met with a tree trunk. She was trapped.

"why are you running away little fox" one of them asked, no answer,

"aww, to afraid to answer, don't worry we won't bite…. Yet" the others laughed.

The little demon fox began to tear up, as she tried to shrink herself from their gaze,

"you know it isn't very nice to bully the young" a voice spoke in a bored tone, Naruto stepped out into the open, he knew what was doing was foolish and stupid, but it's almost in his nature to want to protect those who are helpless,

"and who are you?" one of them asked,

"Naruto and you are?" Naruto introduced in a casual manner,

"we are Tengu, the greatest and mightiest of demons"

"if you are all mighty, then why pick on a mere child?" Naruto questioned, the Tengu all laughed,

"what, are you a new born?" one of them said,

"everyone knows that a demon fox's blood will give you ultimate power" suddenly one of them stepped forward,

"you… you smell human" the crowed suddenly went silent,

"human you say… humans are very rare" they all smirked, Naruto on the other hand stared at them bored,

"and what does a human's blood give you?" was Naruto's reply,  
"nothing" one of them called out, "but I heard they are most amusing to dissect" the blonde could only raise a brow in curiosity, he looked down at the small fox who was still trembling in fear. He then looked back at the fearsome group,

"well then, that's going to be a problem" he started, "you see I don't want to be dissected; not by you anyways" the Tengu all laughed out in amusement

"then there is a simple way to resolve this"

"what? A fight?" the blonde asked lamely,

"a fight with a human? This just keeps getting more and more exciting", in response Naruto drew out a kunai and prepared for battle, one flew up into the air while the other two charged towards him, Naruto took a stance as the two got close Naruto quickly ducked tripped one and elbowed the other in the gut, taking his kunai, Naruto quickly stabbed the two in their vital points, jumping back he dodged the strike from the sky, and quickly kicked the Tengu in the gut, jumping back he stood protectively in front of the Fox girl,

"you're not bad for a human that is" the Tengu said, while the others snickered,

"why thank you, but I'm terribly sorry" Naruto said, the demons gave him a confused look, quickly grabbing the girl, Naruto disappeared in a trail of leaves.

Running away was not always what he did, but he knew he was out matched; if he stayed it would only mean slaughter. Stopping Naruto placed the girl down and looked down,

"you know, you should be more careful" he said,

"I was only playing" the girl replied sadly, she then looked up and took a good look at the blonde, "so you're really a human?" Naruto nodded,

"so what's your name?"

"my name is Yuki, I'm a Fox Demon" the little red head said,

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you can just call me Naruto" he proceeded to bend down to eye level with Yuki, "do you know anywhere where I can find some shelter?"

The girl blinked before nodding furiously,

"follow me".

The two traveled through the forest until they came across a tree trunk, looking up Naruto's eyes widened, it was the largest tree he has ever seen; it was possibly ten times larger than a mountain, Yuki motioned him to follow; they approached the tree trunk and the little fox demon placed her palm against the bark, suddenly a door formed against the wood, opening and revealing a spiraling staircase. As they began to walk up the the door behind them closed and disappeared as candles lit up the dark spiraling staircase,

"so tell me about this place" Naruto spoke breaking the silence as they slowly walked up, Yuki turned blinked at him in confusion,

"what do you mean?" she asked shyly,

"well, for one where exactly am I" Yuki pondered for a moment, until she finally understood his question,

"you're in the Demon world" she answered, Naruto couldn't help but face palm at her answer,

"okay how about this, what part of the demon world am I in?" he asked once more, Yuki stared at the blonde for a bit before smiling shyly at him,

"in the better part" she answered, Naruto's face dropped but he could clearly see in the young demons eyes at how proud she felt for answering his question,

"I see" he muttered in defeat, but according to what she said, he deducted that the Demon World was split into different sectors and he was at the moment in the more pleasant area of the Demon World. As minutes passed the two had finally reached the top; Yuki opening the door ran straight through, but Naruto had to cover his eyes from the sudden exposure to light. When he stepped through the open doors, he was introduced to an incredible sight; staring in awe he absorbed his surroundings. A town built on top of a tree, Naruto could see large wooden buildings towering on just the strength of a tree branch; however that was not what awed him, rather it was the sight of the incredible amount of different kinds of Demons prospering together like a large family. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears; he turned only to meet the tip of a pointed spear,

"identify yourself intruder" he heard. Naruto took in the appearance of the speaker, according to the books he has read the demon looked to be a Minotaur, he was at least seven feet tall with dark brown fur, he was wearing dirty silver chest plate that had the insignia of a fox engraved onto it; Naruto then identified three others standing behind his attacker wearing identical armor.

"my name is Naruto" he answered, the Minotaur merely eyed him with deeper suspicion,

"and what business do you have here?" he asked,

"well I was hoping I could take shelter here for a few days…" Naruto started

"the only shelter you will be in is prison"

"wait…" Naruto spoke, but was suddenly interrupted,

"Shiro-chan!" Yuki shouted as she now stood in front of Naruto, the Minotaur identified as Shiro faced the little fox demon,

"Yuki what are you doing, step away from the intruder" he said, Yuki shook her head,

"no" she said "I was the one who brought him here"

"what?" Shiro exclaimed, "Yuki, you know the rules, outsiders are forbidden to enter our lands"

"but" Yuki started, her eyes were beginning to tear up, "but, he was the one who saved me, I was hoping I could take him to the chief and ask if he could stay here for a while"

"that is not possible, even though I am grateful you are unharmed, we cannot let him…" but he never got the chance to finish,

"what is going on here?" a powerful voice sounded through the crowed, all heads turned to the voice,

"chief" Shiro muttered, "Yuki brought an outsider into the village"

"I see" the chief, as Naruto observed was an old man with a single eye; he deducted that he was a Cyclops demon, "and what is your name outsider?"

"Naruto" he answered,

"surely that is not your full name" the chief stated as he narrowed his eye,

"my full name, is Uzumaki Naruto" as soon as Naruto spoke his name a collection of gasps sounded throughout the crowd, even Shiro who still had his spear pointing at the blonde widened his eyes,

"an Uzumaki?" they all whispered amongst themselves; the Cyclops demon cleared his throat silencing the crowd,

"forgive my rudeness" he turned to the Minotaur "Shiro it is alright I do not believe him to be a threat" Shiro complied and retracted the spear and stepped back. The Cyclops then turned his attention back to Naruto "you wouldn't happen to be related to Uzumaki Kyu, would you?" Naruto blinked a few times,

"I guess you could say he is an ancestor of mine"

"I see" said the Cyclops, "my name is Partelus"

"nice to meet you" Naruto replied;

"now if you would please follow me, I believe I know why you are here" Partelus motioned for the blonde to follow him.

Naruto now sat face to face with Partelus inside a small cottage, looking around Naruto noticed a good number of relics scattered around the room, looking closer at them they all seemed to resemble fox demons,

"now, if my memory hasn't wavered for the past millennium you my friend are here to train to become a Demon Sage" he eyed Naruto, "am I correct" it wasn't a question, Naruto knew that,

"Yes, if you have any information on what I am supposed to be doing, it would be much appreciated" Partelus stroked his beard,

"I do have this so called information you seek" he then looked into Naruto's eyes, "however, many other Uzumaki's have come to learn the ways of the Demon Sage, and all have failed; what makes you so different" the demon eyed the human in front of him; he looked for fear and confusion, but saw none; he searched for doubt but could not find any, the boy in front of him was determined,

"I am no different than the others; I am just as human than the rest who have tried, I don't know much about my family's history nor am I familiar with this place; in fact I am not even sure what the role of the Demon Sage is" Naruto said in calm and stoic tone, but then he eyed the Cyclops, "however I do know one thing; I know that I will travel to the depths of hell if it means that this power will be able to help me protect the ones I love", Partelus stared at Naruto for a moment before letting out a short chuckle,

"what an interesting answer, I don't think I've ever come across someone like you yet, young Uzumaki" he then proceeded to pull out a small scroll from underneath the floor board next to him, "this scroll here is a map that will take you to an underground temple located in between the four territories, if you want your answers this is the place to get them" Naruto eyed the demon,  
"that's it?" Partelus looked at the boy,

"what do you mean?"  
"you're just going to give this map to me? No strings attached?" the Cyclops let out a booming laugh before answering,

"it is the least I can do for a visiting Uzumaki" at his response Naruto could only wonder what sort of things did his ancestors do earn such respect from demons, but that still didn't explain why he would so easily give him such a map "besides the journey to the temple is dangerous, if you are not skilled enough or do not have enough determination, you will die" well that explained it.

* * *

Back in Konoha….

Being released from hospital was a great relief, not having to stay in bed, not needing to eat the hospital food; Natsumi practically raced out of the hospital.

"you seem happy" Hanabi said,

"yep, it just feels great to be out of the most boring place in the world"

"really…" that's when they noticed a young raven haired boy walk towards them, looking nervous,

"you got released from the hospital early" Sasuke mumbled, the two girls blinked in confusion,

"um, Sasuke it's good to see you" Natsumi said "is there something you want?" Sasuke mumbled a few words before blushing,

"sorry I didn't really catch that" Natsumi answered,

"I was wondering if you would…" he trailed off, Natsumi frowned in annoyance,

"say that again?"

"?" Sasuke asked rapidly, although Hanabi didn't quite catch it, Natsumi did, she blinked a few times, before going into her thinking position,

"that depends on where", Sasuke thinking carefully, he knew the perfect place, he was glad he made it a habit to remember every detail his brother tells him,

"um… Ichiraku's?" Natsumi grinned, while Hanabi merely groaned fully knowing where this was going,

"Race you there" she announced before speeding towards the Ramen stand,

"I hope you brought enough money" Hanabi told the raven haired boy, he looked at her in confusion,

"why?" he asked, Hanabi put on a sympathetic look, placed a hand on his shoulder,

"cause your about to become broke" was all she said before running after her best friend.

Itachi couldn't help but smile a bit; it looked like his brother was finally opening up and accepting people, he could only wonder what brought about the change, but decided not to think too much about it. He quickly leaped away onto the rooftops and headed straight for the main gate; he wanted to finish his first mission as ANBU as quickly as possible.

* * *

And that's that, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as its done, hopefully I wont keep you waiting.

And also remember to checkout the project I'm working on and tell me if I should continue with it.


End file.
